forbiden love
by mycattuna
Summary: AU: takes place in modern times, bending still exsists but peopel are forced to keep it a secret. This is a zutara fic! enjoy!


**A/N: This was originally a one shot in a series of zutara one shots, but after I started writing more and more, I realized that one section wasn't enough. So this is an AU fic. its supposed to be in modern times and people can still bend, but its kept a secret for protection. so there is plenty zutara fluff in here to fill ur zutara needs I hope. enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Zuko and Katara both belong to the creators of Avatar and Nick along with the other characters. I don't own them. **

The snow fell like acid rain on Zuko's scar. He hated the snow, and everything about winter in general. It was so cold and wet, and completely and utterly boring. What was the point? In the end snow just melts away and leaves nothing but gross wet earth. The only reason he was even out here now was because of _her_. Ever since he had moved to this town and came to this new school, he noticed how she was always drawn to this unbearable weather with a smile, and no matter how cross or how frustrated Zuko had been, all of that would just melt away when he saw her gleaming face in the snow. And when it rained, he always looked back at her in class staring at the window, tracing each individual raindrop with the tips of her perfectly shaped fingers. And once he could have _sworn_ he saw her in control of it all. he remembered that day so clearly.

It was only the third day since he had arrived at this school when he had started to gain interest in this girl, and to him, it was just another prep school his father forced him to go to. Another school with all the same, obnoxiously boring Teachers. And Another school where people would stop and stare at his big fire shaped scar. And worse of all, they would spread the vicious rumors that _somehow _his father gave him that scar. Sure, it was a rumor, but it was definitely true. But what else was new? He had experienced this all before, and he would do it all again. But he wasn't counting on finding anyone like _her_.

It was just starting to snow and everyone was excited. Well, that is, everyone except Zuko, of course. it was nothing new to him that people loved the snow, but it still sickened him. How obnoxious, he would think. But even though it was normal to him to see everyone so jazzed about the first snow of the season, he had never seen someone quite as enchanted by it as she was. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to be glued to each snow flake, as if she was memorizing each individual one and naming it. And that's when he saw it. Right after class that day, she was behind the gym all by herself. At first, he had thought she might have been smoking a cigarette or something, but what he saw, was much more forbidden then simple cancer sticks. She was making an ice sculpture. With her mind. He saw her do weird movements, as if they were commanding control of all of the snow falling in the air. Then, she took control of it with a few more fancy movements, and she had completed a life size replica of Rudolph. She giggled a bit and caressed its smooth ice nose. That's when Zuko knew for sure she was a water bender.

He still couldn't believe he had found one, and right under his nose. Benders of any kind were very rare now days. It wasn't as accepted as it was years ago, and they had been persecuted for being so different. So they went into hiding, keeping their powers secret from the world. He should know. He was a bender too. But not a water bender like this girl, Katara. He bent fire. The most dangerous element of all, and in his onion, the most powerful. So naturally, he hated this winter weather where he felt so... powerless. The sun, the main source fire benders draw their power from, didn't shine much here, and even during the summer it wasn't hot enough. _Damn Alaska_, he would think to himself.

But now, about a year later, he still found this girl fascinating, even though he hadn't spoken much more than 3 words to her since he had arrived. He isolated himself, and didn't allow anyone to bother him. He was pretty much an anti social. He spent most of his lunch at school just secretly gazing at Katara from afar. Other girls and shown interest in him when he had first arrived here, even despite his scar, but after a few weeks of his loner attitude, everyone just ignored him. And that's just how it was. Maybe that's how he liked it, or maybe he just found making friends with such simpletons was pointless. And as emo as it sounds, no one could understand him. Especially with what had happened...

"Um, excuse me, Zuko?" That voice. It was _her_. But why was she speaking to him? She never really bothered before. Actually, He had been so deep in thought, he hadn't really noticed what was going on around him . Now that he looked about, he noticed almost everyone had gone home from school, and it was mainly just him, and Katara.

"Uh, yeah?" he responded in a voice that was no more beyond a whisper.

"Are you okay? You're shivering, and you just kinda look... I mean, it's just... Are you feeling alright?" her face showed worry and true concern about his well being. he wanted to respond with a warm smile and say 'thanks for asking, but I'm fine. I suppose I just lost track of time. Do you need someone to walk you home?' But all that came out was a frustrated grunt as he stormed off home ward. At least she didn't know that he had been watching her.

Katara couldn't help but notice Zuko's golden eyes on her that day. It felt strange and a bit creepy, but surprisingly warm and welcome. Every once in a while she caught Zuko staring at her from across the hall or at lunch. Ever since he moved to this small town she had never seen him much except at school and once in a while at the local mom and pop book shop. Even though he seemed somewhat of a self absorbed jerk, how he was always ignoring people as if he was better than them, there was something almost angelic about him. Even with his scar, he looked like somewhere inside him, he had a deep, kind soul. But she was always a bit too afraid to find out. Not afraid of him personally, just afraid he might _find out_.

She wasn't the best at keeping things a secret, and something like this, she had to, even though she wished she didn't have to. Her water bending was something, unfortunately, that would be abused by the government ( lead by the fire benders) if they found out she had the power. She felt so horrible for not just herself, but for all of the people with such wonderful and beautiful bending abilities forced to go into hiding all because of men's' selfish lust for power**(A/N: when I say "men's'" i mean mankind in general, both men and woman, just so you know I'm not being sexist or anything**). Only her family and her few close friends at school new about her bending, and even some of her friends could bend too.

She had two friends that were still both back in middle school, Aang and Toph. Aang was a air bender and the avatar, which meant he had to be two times more cautious than any other bender. Actually, he was the only air bender left and lived with his great uncle, Monk Giatso **(A/N: I'm not sure if spelt the name right, but w/e. Oh, and Monk is supposed to be his first name and Giatso is his last name just to let you know!). **His parents died years ago when he was only a few months old from a raid at a benders protesting for their rights. He met Katara and her brother, Sokka when they found him passed out in a snow storm. Ever since then they have been helping Aang in his quest to master all four elements so he can help all benders regain freedom.

Toph on the other hand, was a blind earth bender, and also was Aang's earthbending teacher. Even though Aang was the avatar, Toph probably had a worse time with dealing with her bending. She was forced not only to keep earth bending a secret from the public, but her own parents as well. They were one of the most rich families in the country, maybe even in the world. they thought she was this poor little helpless thing that was to weak to do anything, when she was actually the greatest and strongest earthbender the world has ever known. And she wasn't that polite well mannered girl that they raised either, but not that she would ever let them know. if she did, she would be grounded big time.** (A/N: Ha! get it? grounded, and she bends earth? ha! punny! gets tomato thrown at her ah, w/e. sorry 4 all the author notes. no more interruptions, i promise!)**

Katara had one other friend who was an Earth bender too, but he wasn't nearly as powerful as toph. His name was Haru, and they weren't that close. I mean, they used to be, when they were going out shortly after she had helped his family out of sticky situation with the government finding out he was an earth bender. But Katara kinda found him a little to whimpish after a while of dating him, and they had a totally mutual breakup. Plus, he was a Junior with her brother Sokka at the local public school, while she was freshman at one of the most perstegious prep schools in Alaska.

Unlike her goof ball of a brother, Katara got really good grades in school. So good, she was given a scholarship. At first, she was worried about leaving her friends to go to a snooty where she most definitely didn't fit in, but this one of her only ways that could help her get into a good college later on so she could become a politicians so she could stand up for people with abilities like hers and stop the injustices done to them. She knew she just had to. But she still didn't have any friends, but maybe it was for the best. This way no one could find out about her water bending.

**A/N: Omg! end of first chapter! hope you loved it! oh, and just so u know, zuko is a sophmore. I know, he should be a junior too, but i'll put in the why later in the story. bye! review and keep reading! :D**


End file.
